youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupus Young Ones
Lupus had become the alpha male for only a short time, but during this time he acted extremly inexperienced. After an injury Lupus lost his alpha rank, changing him into a moody wolf who barely left the rendezvous site. He was extremely lazy and barely moved, causing him to dehydrate. Subordinate Male 'Lupus '(YM029) was born in the Young Ones Pack on April 20 of 2012. His parents were a subordinate female called Mozart and one of the roving males, Homestar Runner or Flash. He was born with five litter mates two of them males Canis (YM028) and YM030, and three females YF031, Petal (YF032) and Daisy (YF033), sadly YF031 and YM030 were killed by the alpha female being the weakest of the litter. Unfortunately a few days after they were born Mozart was kicked out of the pack and died. There were other pups from other suborinate female named Snow, they were Rush, Archer, Sonic and Winter, and from the alpha female Seacrest, Current, Oriole, Tundra and Tide. He grew up in the Young Ones with his siblings and the other pups but a month later the pack had a fight and separated. Lupus' sisters Petal and Daisy were in the splinter half that got known as the Sequoia, after that he never saw them again. They started learning how to hunt and traveling longer distances with the adults. Lupus took a subordinate role. In winter a female called Amber joined and later other three female teens. The alpha female Frost died so Youssarian left on roving and during his absense Fang took over as alpha male next to Super Furry Animal but later he was ousted by Timber. Days later Youssarian returned and recovered his position. In spring Animal had six pups but five of them were abandoned, Beaker and Amber also had litters. In winter Youssarian died and Ash took dominance, later Amber was killed by the new comer female Caution. On Spring of 2014 Caution the alpha female died, followed by the alpha male, Ash. Alpha Male As Fang who was the eldest male didn't take dominance Lupus made himself the new alpha male besides his cousin Oriole. Being young and inexperienced he was having a hard time leading the pack. During his reign the pack suffered a lack of food, to make things worse Lupus hardly ever went on patrol allowing other wolf packs and predators to hunt in their territory and steal their few carcasses. During this time some pack members starved to death. Despite of there being pups back at the den, Lupus usually stayed at the rendezvous site with the rest of the pack and didn't bother to bring food for the hungry females. In one ocassion both Maybelline and Oriole were forced to leave the den to find food, risking the lives of the pups. One time during a hunt Lupus inexperience was fatal for him, he attacked an elk and got hit by the antlers leaving the poor wolf badly wounded. Some pack members tried to encourage him to wake up however he did not, Canis led the pack back to the rendezvous site leaving the Young Ones short reigned leader behind. Some time later, Lupus used his last strength and slowly made his way across the forest in search of the Young Ones. Meanwhile, his brother, Canis, tried to lead the pack. After almost 5 hours, Lupus found his family's scent and, despite of the pain, managed to reach them limping. Just to find out that Canis had already taken over the position of dominant male. However, realizing Lupus was in a weak state, Canis attacked him with a frenzy of scent-marking, stealing his rank and becoming the Young Ones' new leader. The rest of the family, failed to do anything about the situation, leaving the disappointed Lupus to deal with the embarrasment and isolation. That night, as the Young Ones settled down to sleep, Lupus was sleeping seperately from the main party, out of fear of being harmed again by his brother. The following days Lupus stayed away from the pack and didn't go on huntings or on their trips to the river. He made no effort to recover and unfortunately on May 29, 2014 he died due to dehydration. The other pack members soon found his corpse. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Homestar Runner or Flash. Brothers: Canis and YM030. Sisters: Petal, Daisy and YF031. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters